Two Minds are Better Than One Right?
by WeirdSister1
Summary: I Hate you. You can't Hate yourself Yes, you can it's called self loathing. Wow, we have self esteem issues.


Hey there longer AN at bottom see you there!

Disclaimer: Disclaims

Two Minds are Better Than one….Right?

Chapter One: Hy-vee….WEEE!

Yawn

Why is work soooo boring? Why are customers so stupid? Why the Hell am I

working at Hy-vee? Huh? Oh, I'll tell you why, because Tsunade won't let me work at

the Hospital anymore apparently I work too much….at least there someone has a real

emergency like their guys hanging out, not like here where the biggest emergency is we

ran out of bagels. Anyways Tsunade was saying something along the lines of you work to

much…..blah, blah,blah,…give yourself a stress induced heart attack…blah,blah,blah.

You just know I'm going to work there tomorrow like scheduled I'll just call

it….finishing out yeah…whatever. Who gives a dam though? I am plenty capable of

taking care of my self, haven't I proven myself? Aren't I the strongest Kunoichi in all of

Konoha? Didn't I learn how to become a medic ninja in the shortest time ever? Haven't I

surpassed my teacher one of the great sannin!

But for some reason she thinks I can't handle my self.

_Ahh maybe that's because Sasuke is back._

So says the nasty little voice in my head.

_Who you calling nasty?_

You, and I think you mean Sasugay.

_Haha! You called yourself nasty and no I mean SasuKE-kun_

Gag me and no I became stronger to prove him wrong and get him to come back.

_Ahh, but in the end Naruto ended up bringing him back_

Naruto found him next to itachi's dead body ALMOST dead himself.

_Ya know we really hate packaging muffins_

I know I HATE muffins, you know what they are don't you?

_Yeah _

Cupcake

_Want bees I know, I know, why are we packaging them?_

Because Nate's packaging cocktail buns and this is all we have left.

_When do we get off?_

Two

_And what time is it now? _

12:30

_WHOO BABY!! One and half hours and I get to see my Sasuke-kun!_

You know he's been out cold for a week and we've been to see him everyday!

_Your point?_

Well, he's not showing signs of waking up until tomorrow

_Lair_

And we've got that paper due in Earth Science

_NO,NO,NO I can't believe you're suggesting skipping out on Sasuke!_

One we're not "skipping out" two we only go so when he wakes up we can put him back in a coma because he LEFT us.

_You mean Snog him senseless!_

NO! Yelling would be better

_Whatever, you know I'll win in the end Hey what time are we getting off for break?_

We're not we're skipping break and getting pizza when we get off.

_Skipping Break? Good, God we are workaholics! And how does pizza come into this?_

We are not workaholics we're just hard workers, and pizza makes EVERYTHING better it's a miracle worker!

"You know that's an unusual hair color."

"Yes, Nate I know."

"Why'd you dye it that color then? I mean, come on pink?"

_Vein twitching: occurs… Oh no he didn't!_

"I didn't dye my hair I was born with pink hair!"

"Really?"

"I've got baby pictures to prove it."

"Really?"

"Yes Really"

_Vein throbbing: Occurs_

"Oh Sorry."

_Breathing: Occurs_

"No big deal…..It's a Hairflip."

"It's a what?"

"Never mind."

_Hairflip isn't that what Ino taught us the moment after we healed Sasuke?_

Yes it is, afraid I was going to kill him or something

_Heh…you know we're lucky we've go t Sasuke-kun _

No we don't

_And Nate's not that bad either wink wink._

Nate is kind of cute isn't he

_Duh look at his dark curly hair and his big blue eyes their ALMOST as good as Sasuke's._

GOD STOP THAT! I am not REPEAT am not going to be a fangirl for Sasuke Uchica ever again!

_Once a fangirl always a fangirl_

_Time: Passes_

One, two, three

_A billion_

Four, five, six

_30 million_

Stop that!

_What time is it?_

1:55

_Can we go NOW? _

As soon as I put these out Gawd.

_You put them out you put them out! _

"Hey Angela? I'm gonna go unless you need me to do something."

_NO NO why did you say that?_

"No, it's fine thank-you Sakura.

"Thanks, bye Angela.

_Thank the lord we are out of here! Sasuke here I come! Phone: Rings_

We've got to stop that

_I know, I know answer your cell-phone!_

It's Ino-chan!

_Yeah, Yeah, Just pick it up!_

"Yello, Talk to me."

"Sakura? Do you know how long I've been trying to call you?? Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"Ino, I was at WORK."

"Whatever, listen you'll never guess who woke up! Sasuke! Shika and I came to stop and see him along with every one else, everyone says hi!"

_Voices: Can be heard_

"Troublesome, YOSH, Sakura-Chan! Hey! Anywho it doesn't matter because he won't let anyone talk to him know why?"

"Why, Ino?" _Eye rolling: Occurs_

"Because, silly he wants to talk to YOU first! So are you coming?"

"You know Ino-pig, I've got a lot of homework: paper in Earth Science, and we've got that quiz tomorrow in Government. So, I don't think I'll be able to make it down tonight."

"What? But Billboard Brow, Tsunade's going to release him soon and he's going back to school tomorrow! Can't you stop on your way home?"

"No, I really don't think I can, sorry."

" It's okay, bill board brow."

"Oh, and Ino-Pig?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how he reacts to the news…….Ino? Ino are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy that I taught you everything I know!"

"Phss.. Please, Woman this ones all me."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll tell him.. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Pig."

_What are we doing? Oh, I see we're playing hard to get. Brilliant! Rolling eyes: occurs _

I thought we were going to stop that.

_Right………………………we're not going to stop are we?_

_Rolling eyes: Occurs._

AN: Review Review Review… I unfortunately don't own the It's a Hairflip please look it up on you tube you'll die laughing… and as for my other stories... I have no idea what I'm going to do with them… so here's the real question: should I continue with this? Thanks so much!


End file.
